


Such A Boring Day...(And It’s Mine)

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Written for my DL server Bingo Card prompt: Great Depression.Now, I know it meant the time period, but that wasn’t happening no matter how much I pressed myself to make a fic out of it, and according to Merriam-Webster, depression can mean everything from being depressed mentally; to a reduction in activity such as with economics, physical activity, etc; a tropical depression re: meteorology; and more.So I decided to go with the definition of it as a reduction in activity. Particularly, a slow day on tour, a day where everyone is in a rather rough mood because...there’s just nothing to do. They can’t leave yet for the next city, but there isn’t enough time to go do anything in the city they’re already in, and the hotel has gone from ‘ooh fun new place’ to ‘I think this is the most boring hotel in existence.’ And it’s up to the gender neutral reader in this fic, as a member of the road crew, to help keep everyone else happy and entertained, while also trying not to die of boredom themselves.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Such A Boring Day...(And It’s Mine)

“You have a cup of tea,” you said gently.

“S’cold,” Roger mumbled. 

“Did you forget about it?” you asked sympathetically. 

“No,” he sighed, sounding utterly despondent. “Just let it sit there, I guess.” 

You frowned, and picked up the cup. “Let’s try that again, hm? Give you a chance to drink it this time.” 

“I could make it myself,” Roger said, but he didn’t move from the bed he was stretched on. 

He was rooming with John, who had found perhaps the best way to beat the boredom of waiting until they could get on the road, and was passed out on the other bed, on his third nap of the day. He’d woken up only for the bathroom and to eat a sandwich you’d brought up for him. 

“Would you like to do that, or shall I continue?” you asked Roger. 

He sighed deeply, and rolled over onto his stomach. 

That was an answer enough for you to finish up the new cup, setting it on the end table near his bed before leaving to check on everyone else. 

Normally, there wasn’t downtime like this, but a combination of venue issues, transportation issues (the van was very dead, and at the local mechanics), and the discovery that someone had written out the wrong time table for the next day meant you had three hours. 

Not enough time to do much exploring of the city, not in the way the lads wanted to, but just a bit too early to get on the road (if you wanted to avoid arriving at the next hotel way ahead of check in time.) 

And it was killing everyone. 

In the next room, Freddie and Brian were sat on one of the beds in their room, frowning over a game of Scrabble. 

Not a single new word had been added to it since you’d checked on them a half hour earlier though. 

“Bad tiles?” you mused. 

Brian shrugged. “No. It isn’t doing the trick. We only pulled it out because we couldn’t think of much else to do.” 

“Could read, maybe?” you suggested, taking a quick peek around the room to ensure they were fully packed up and ready. They were, which meant you couldn’t use that as a suggestion to alleviate their boredom. 

“No,” Freddie sighed, and slumped against the pillows. 

“I made Roger some tea,” you tried again. “I could get you two something, if you’d like anything? Food, drink...” 

They both shook their heads and sighed in unison. 

“Poor things,” you said softly. 

“You aren’t just as bored?” Brian asked.

“Why do you think I’m running around trying to help everyone?” you asked as a reply. “I don’t know what else to do with myself, and I feel...useless. A bunch of energy and nothing to do with it.” 

“All dressed up, and nowhere to go,” Freddie muttered. 

You nodded. “I’ll be back in a bit, I guess, to check on you. If it helps, we’ve got only-” 

You checked your watch. 

“Two hours left!” 

They sighed deeply, in unison, again, and you left them to their unending but unmoving Scrabble. 

In the room next door, most of the road crew had gathered. In part because the other rooms had all been packed up already, so there was little point in laying about in them, but also because they were as bored as the band, and the idea had been that maybe being bored together would be more fun than being bored alone. 

“Look who’s back!” Crystal crowed. “How was that rotation round? Do anything interesting?” 

“Made Roger another cup of tea, John is still sleeping, and Brian and Freddie may be beyond any suggestions I can provide,” you grumbled. “And it only killed off an hour.” 

“What now then?” Crystal asked you. 

“I don’t know,” you replied. “I need to find something for all of us.” 

“You don’t have to,” one of the other techs said. “But it’s kind of you to try.” 

“Someone has to,” you said. “We’re just wasting away in here, and it’s the worst, and I don’t like it.” 

Crystal checked his watch. “Well, your complaining knocked off another two minutes.” 

You laughed and dropped onto the bed near him. “Should I continue, see if I can kill another hour with complaining alone?” 

Before he could reply, in stalked Roger, dragging a half-asleep John with him. “We thought maybe you lot would be doing something exciting.” 

You all looked around the room at each other, all sat on the floor or beds or perched wherever else there was a spot, doing nothing except sitting and talking. 

“Oh well,” Roger mumbled. “We’ll stay anyway.” 

He plopped himself down in your lap, and you watched as John settled onto the floor, impossibly yawning.

“How on earth are you still tired?” you had to ask. “You woke up today only to spend all of it sleeping!” 

John shrugged. “I think I’ve circled back around now. I’ve slept so much today that I made myself tired, so now I actually do need to nap.” 

“Not a bad idea,” Crystal said.

“What, napping?” you giggled. “Just a big pile of us in here, passed out?” 

He nodded. 

“Shall I go get Freddie and Brian to join us?” Roger suggested. 

“You would have to get off of my lap to do that,” you teased. 

“I am quite comfortable,” Roger mused. “Crystal-” 

“I’m going, hush,” Crystal interrupted, dragging himself off of the bed and out into the hall. A few minutes later, he returned with Freddie and Brian in tow. 

“I don’t know that I’ll actually be able to fall asleep,” Brian admitted as he settled onto a spare section of floor. “But I’m willing to try. I can’t take anymore of just...sitting.” 

Freddie nodded as he dropped down near John. “Nothing better to do.” 

There was a bit of a delay as everyone tried to get comfortable, to make room for each other (including Roger, who in all fairness, was owed using you as a mattress, as you had passed out in the van on his shoulder not but a few days prior.) 

\---

The knock at the door that woke you was a panicked and loud one. There was no way to shove Roger off of you without waking him, but before you could, Freddie stumbled to his feet and answered it. 

Just as quickly, he slammed it shut and started to shake everyone awake. 

“How late are we?” you asked as he made his way to you. 

He only winced, and gestured for you to hurry. 

Sure enough, outside was the repaired van, that according to the hotel staff, had been waiting for all of you for the last three hours. 

“So,” you sighed after everyone was loaded up and safely sat down as the van took off. “We can take a formal poll now: what’s worse? Bored and waiting, or sleeping and late?” 

There was silence as everyone, a good few still half-asleep, thought. 

John finally emerged with the definitive answer, followed by nods from everyone: “Both.” 


End file.
